


Cheating Death

by HopeyHope



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: **manga spoils, takes place after ch171**After escaping from Xeno, Gen wishes he could have a moment with Senku.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Cheating Death

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a moment between them after all the shit they went through, like Senku bro, are u really ok??

Everything had been frantic since making their escape from America. The unfamiliar ship bustled with activity as plans were devised and preparations were made. There was little time to feel sad about the comrades they were leaving behind to establish corn city.

Gen watched the waves crash against the ship as it sped along. He’d only just been freed from being a hostage not even an hour earlier, he breathed a sigh of frustration. 

Now that he had time to think again, many emotions had started bubbling to the surface. The fear of being held captive, the sickening worry he’d felt when he heard that Senku had been shot. And the contrasting relief when he finally saw his boyfriend’s face again.

Gen shifted to look at the entrance to the rooms below deck, where Senku currently was. He was having science discussions with Xeno and Chrome. Gen felt he shouldn’t interrupt... but part of him wanted to.

He’d been a hostage for weeks and Senku hadn’t so much as said ‘welcome back’ to him yet.

It may have been selfish with everything that was still going on. Like how they were being pursued and how Xeno wasn’t exactly a trustworthy ally yet. Gen couldn’t help it though, he clenched his fists, unsure if he wanted to scold Senku or pull him into a tight embrace.

Maybe both.

Kohaku suddenly appeared, walking past with a tray full of snacks. She must’ve noticed Gen’s conflicted expression since she paused.

“You alright Gen?” She asked casually.

“Yes, just fine.” He forced a smile, unfortunately Kohaku wasn’t someone that was always easy to trick.

“Want me to deliver a message to Senku for you? I’m bringing these to him and the others.” She rose the tray in her hand for emphasis. Gen took a moment to respond, surprised she had worked out that much, maybe his skills were getting rusty.

“No need, I’m sure he’s too busy to be wasting time talking to me.” His words ended up coming out more self deprecating than intended.

Kohaku looked unconvinced but otherwise shrugged and continued on with her task. Gen sighed once she was gone, looking back out to the ocean. He gripped the railing, the ship speeding along the waves. Ryusei was really flooring it. 

Time passed as Gen remained zoned out watching their surroundings. It wasn’t until he heard Chrome’s loud voice nearby that he snapped out of his daze.

He turned to see him above deck in the main room of the ship, Gen was shocked to see that Xeno was with him. Kohaku was also there and her sharp eyes caught Gen’s gaze. Wordlessly, she pointed downwards before returning to whatever conversation they were having.

Gen stiffened, had Kohaku set this up... or Senku? He wasn’t sure which scenario he preferred but the emotions that he’d finally managed to put a lid on exploded back out in full force. He unconsciously took a step forward and before he knew it he was speed walking his way below the deck.

Before opening the door, he paused to put on his most convincing smile before flinging it open. 

“Senku-chan~? Could I have a moment?” Gen cooed as he stepped into the room. Brows furrowing when he saw the various dioramas that had been built. There were even a couple bubbles floating around the room. 

Senku glanced up to him from where he was tinkering with something on the floor. He touched up a few more things before rising to his feet, dusting himself off.

“A moment is fine.” Senku replied, facing Gen with a blank expression.

For some reason seeing such an unbothered face irritated Gen. He bit his lip as his smile faltered. The door clicked shut behind him, things had moved so quickly once they arrived in America that he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been alone with Senku.

Senku raised a curious eyebrow when Gen didn’t say anything further. 

Gen got a good look at the young man across from him. His hair was disheveled, his clothing covered in dirt and maybe even blood. His eyes were clearly tired yet still bright with determination. Gen swallowed, managing to keep his voice steady.

“Seems a lot happened while I was stuck playing hostage~” 

“You could say that, thankfully it all ended up going to plan in the end.” Senku said smugly, with that ever present confidence of his. Something about it felt forced though.

Gen’s smile dropped as he stepped forwards, he reached a hand up to Senku’s cheek and brushed some dirt from it. There was no way of telling when or where it’d ended up smudged on his face. The thought that Senku had still been working while injured made Gen’s stomach twist. There’s no doubt he had been though, it was Senku after all.

Gen continued to study Senku’s face which caused him to shift awkwardly on the spot.

Gen could tell he was putting up a mask and it made his heart ache. He thought they’d gotten to a point in their relationship where they could trust each other. He frowned. Suddenly realising that he was doing the exact same thing.

“I’m... glad you’re alive.” Gen mumbled, voice low. If he continued to act like he was fine with the circumstances, Senku would too. So, he pushed his pride of being a mentalist aside, showing his relief freely on his face. 

“Hah, you really thought I’d die that easily? I’ve already died once.” Senku scoffed.

“It still hurts doesn’t it? You don’t have to hide it...” Gen said, arms snaking around Senku’s waist to pull him into an embrace. He made sure not to hold him too tightly since he was still injured. Gen had no idea to what extent either.

“It’s manageable. The blood’s gone from my lungs for now.” Senku mumbled as if he hadn’t just said something horrifying.

Gen pulled back to stare at him in shock. Senku averted his gaze.

“And I thought I was having a bad time stuck with Xeno...” Gen said, somewhat in awe. 

“The worst of it’s over.” Senku’s grin returned as his tone became teasing. “I didn’t think you’d be this worried about me. It’s kinda cute.”

It was Gen’s turn to pout, he shifted his hands to rest them lightly on Senku’s hips. 

“Of course I’d be worried, you may have cheated death once already but what if you hadn’t been so lucky this time?” Gen’s voice unexpectedly got weaker as he went on. “I don’t even want to imagine it...” 

Senku seemed somewhat taken aback, the genuine concern on Gen’s face freezing him to the spot. 

“...Sorry.” Senku eventually mumbled, reaching a hand forward to hold Gen’s cheek. The affectionate action felt foreign to Gen as his heart began to thump louder in his chest. “I was apprehensive about you being a hostage too, so, we’re even.” 

Before Gen could respond, Senku leaned forward to close the gap. Placing a long awaited kiss onto Gen’s lips. The relief they both felt melted together as Gen pulled Senku closer.

He moved his arms to hang around Senku’s neck, still being careful to not agitate any of his wounds. He figured he could be a little selfish as he kissed Senku back, trying to convey just how much he’d missed him through each one. Senku’s arms found his waist, returning every kiss earnestly.

When they eventually broke apart, Gen dropped his head to the nook of Senku’s neck, hugging him close. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Gen asked quietly, wanting confirmation.

“Yeah. You’re right though... It still hurts.” Senku mumbled back. Gen shifted to place a soft kiss onto Senku’s neck, as if it would help dull the pain somehow.

“Don’t overdo it.”

“Yeah, I won’t, you’re being pretty needy though.” Senku teased, “Stanley’s gonna catch us at this rate.”

“Shush, let me enjoy the moment.” Gen complained into Senku’s neck. “I don’t know when I’ll get another chance to do this.”

Senku smiled fondly, allowing Gen to hold him for just a little bit longer.

***


End file.
